


兔车

by gongqing



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	兔车

仅特别关心番外 ec 

 

“Charles，你感觉怎么样？”

Erik低头询问怀里的Charles，仔细看可以发现他棕色的头发里多了两片毛茸茸的东西，是兔子的耳朵的样子。Charles摇了摇头，把脑袋埋到他的前襟，毛茸茸软乎乎的。

“我没事，不用太担心。”

“那你是不是没有能力了？”

“嗯。”

Charles把像护耳一样毛茸茸的兔耳往脑后扒，让自己本来的耳朵透气。棕色的卷发和耳朵一起蹭到Erik的脖颈，痒痒的。

Erik把Charles抱紧，从窗户飞进了Charles在X学院的房间里。他想这个状态的Charles不会希望自己被太多人看见，显然他的贴心之举让Charles对他有些许感激之情，从往他身上靠的举动可以看出来。

Charles微微闭着眼睛，好几日没有睡好觉的他现在很疲累。Erik把他放到床上，他很快就陷入了沉睡。

Erik坐在床边理着Charles的头发，听着他微微的鼾声。本来应该离去的他一直坐到了Charles醒来。

“Erik……”

口干舌燥的Charles被Erik抱起来喂了半杯水，喝完水的Charles舔舔嘴唇，然后抓住了Erik的衣服。

“我需要你，留下来。”

“Charles……”

Erik有点意外他的老朋友第一次如此直白的和他提要求，但不用他说，他也不会放心Charles这个样子一个人在学校里的。

看到Erik点头，Charles才松开他的衣服，然后扯了旁边的枕头垫到自己的腰后边。

“你有没有哪里不舒服？”

Erik始终担心Charles不是因为基因融合而长出来兔子耳朵那么简单。

“有一点，但是……”

“但是什么？”

“到时候你就知道了。”

Charles不想直说是什么，他现在只希望挪一下屁股，把自己的尾巴移到舒服的位置。

他只告诉了Erik他在动物基因实验中拥有了兔子耳朵，却没有告诉他自己连兔子尾巴也有。而且这是一场基因融合实验，几乎是他和兔子融合，习性也沾上一半。

而兔子最有特色的，就是发情期。拥有那么可爱外表的小生物，一旦到了发情期可就不可爱了。

Charles隐隐为这个担忧，因为他的身体告诉他时间不远，毕竟他现在是一只成年“兔子”。

——

“Charles！”

被瓷器碎落声惊动的Erik赶过来的时候就看到Charles赤裸着身体探身往床边的水杯那够，地上散落着破碎的杯子瓷片，听到声音后有点惊讶的回头，但是他整个鼻头都是红的，眼睛也像兔子一样红。

Erik冲过去把Charles按回床上，换了个杯子给他倒水。

“Erik，我难受……”

Charles蹭着被子，他的腿不能动弹，只能用手抓着被子，咬着嘴唇看Erik。

Erik听见自己巨大的吞咽声，喂给Charles水后就亲上了他的嘴，那口水在他们唇舌间推诿逐渐从清水变得粘腻，有些从他们的嘴缝间滑落下去，打在被子上。

Charles攀在Erik身上，就像渴水的鱼一样。Erik的手摸着他光滑的后背，带有薄茧的手每一下抚摸都让下面的身躯颤栗。

摸到尾椎骨那边的毛球的时候Erik愣了下，结果Charles却尖叫起来，阻止他继续捏着他尾巴的动作。

“别碰那个。”

“这是怎么了？”

“兔子的发情期，帮帮我，或者你现在出去。”

“Charles。”

Erik轻轻拍了一下Charles的屁股，然后分开他的腿让他跨坐在自己腿上，他明明知道自己不会拒绝他。Charles紧紧攀住他的脖子将身体靠在他怀里，他这几天简直瘦的皮包骨。

Erik摸着Charles后背凸出的骨头眼神黯了黯。

“Erik。”

Charles含住Erik的唇，开始与他陷入新一轮的交缠并且试图扯开他身上的衣服。Erik捉住他毫无实际作用的手，自己脱掉那些碍事的衣服，托着Charles的后背让他更加贴近自己。

“别，啊……”

尾巴被揉动，Charles觉得他腿如果还有知觉一定是软透了，而现在他的腰已经软了，尾巴这个东西实在太敏感了，尤其Erik摸到它的根部开始轻轻的碾动然后一路顺着臀缝往下去，Charles无力的靠在Erik怀里由他摆布，手做着唯一的挣扎，插进Erik的短发里轻轻拉扯。

Erik摸到那个地方，在穴口打转，等到有点湿润的意思时才把手指探进去。Charles感觉酥麻的全身毛发都倒立起来，手指抓在Erik的后背留下不少痕迹。

“放松，Charles。”

拍着Charles的后背，Erik在他的耳边柔声哄着他放松。等Charles一放松下来，Erik的手指就又深入几分开始开拓疆土，Charles咬住了Erik的肩头借此堵住自己的呻吟。

Erik一手替他扩充，一手抓住两人勃起的阴茎蹭动，Charles难耐的在他怀里扭动身子，但他又没有办法逃离他。

“Erik……”

“你说的帮你，难道不是这样么？”

“不……是……嗯啊……慢点。”

Charles被Erik抓着腿进入，Erik直接把他从床上抱起来摁在了墙上。着力只剩和Erik连接的地方，Charles下意识的搂紧了他的脖子。

Erik用手护着他脆弱的小尾巴，一下一下的开捣着他的身体。Erik的床技和想象中一样的好，让Charles说不出连贯的话来。他以为Erik不会答应这样的事，没想到比他还主动。

发现Charles有点走神的Erik松了些力道，让Charles的身体下滑，Charles猛然圈紧了他的脖子，蓝色的眼睛带着水汽惊慌的看着他。

“放心我不会松手的。”

Erik吻了吻Charles的嘴角，又继续耸动着腰身，Charles被肏出来的水从他们连接处滴落在木制地板上。

“嗯……Erik……留下来……”

“我等你这句话好久了。”

把Charles压进床垫，Erik一边肏他一边抚摸着他已经无力的双腿，内疚感包裹他，但他以后不会再让Charles承受一丝一毫伤害。

感受到他情绪波动的Charles摸摸他的头，拉着他专心于情事。

Erik用嘴让Charles射出来，从身后把Charles整个揽入怀里。

“我以后再也不会让你一个人面对危险了。”

“你压着我尾巴了。”

“……”


End file.
